


Levihan snapshots

by LycheeRambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: I posted these originally on my Tumblr account@HangeLoveand now I am sharing with them here.Hope you enjoy them.





	1. Levi and Hange in SC new outfit (SNK manga 101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read the SNK manga c101 and saw Mikasa in the new 3DMG outfit and saw a slew of fanartists drawing / Photoshopping Hange and Levi in them... And I just had to join in the bandwagon.

 

I’m a self taught artist so pardon for any inaccuracies. But I like how they turned out here though I messed up Levi's eyes and now he looks like Nanaba.

The new 3DMG to me looks like an exoskeleton as there are now movable frames circling their chest, shoulder, wrist and knees. And I think these movable parts are connected to the gas thingy. I only noticed these as I was drawing my beloved two. I assume that the SC aren’t using the grappler and wire thing anymore since they aren’t exclusively fighting Titans now, so they are using some kind of body frame thing to support their weights when being launched into the air, for landing and also for attack. 

Hmmm, i wonder if the size of the SC corps have grown since we last saw them.


	2. Levihan sitting on the grasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in November, both on Tumblr and om my blog. Now I'm embedding it here.

 

introducing Captain Levi and Commander Hange Zoe from the anime Shingeki No Kyojin aka Attack On Titan. They are my ultimate ship at this moment so I am going to draw and colour a lot of them this 2018. I just read the manga a few months ago so I'm still hyped about it 

My colouring is shitty, as Levi would have said, but I like the way I drew Levi. He's like so seriously listening to Hange. BTW I think Hange looks like Cindy Crawford here, and to me she does not look too crazy nor determined here unlike her character in canon.


	3. Nice forehead you got there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of my bored mind I wrote this, originally from my Tumblr:Lycheerambutan

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but right now Levi’s face was getting so damn near to hers. He was looking at her unblinking. Hange stared back and gulped. She felt her body turning warm all over as his hands grabbed for her arms pulling her closer to him.

“Let me chase your sadness away, four-eyes,” he said.

Hange wanted so much to share the burden of her emotions with Levi, but she was hesitant. Levi had always been there as her close friend. But she was wary. Was he just pitying her, or did he really care for her? What will happen if they break up one day, will he continue to be her friend?

“Just because I like you… d…d..doesn’t mean you have to like me back… out of pity, and I can… take care of myself,” she stammered. Hange never stammered. Her brows were knitted from the stress of expressing herself.

Levi sighed and pulled her towards him making their foreheads touch.

Hange’s breath hitched at the warmth of his forehead.

“I’m not sure either what this strong feeling I have for you means. What I am sure is that I want to take care of you like how you care for science. You are as important to me, as how science is important to you.”

Hange blinked rapidly. She could feel her warm face turning red hot.

Levi continued, “We can take this slow if you aren’t sure with this crap I’m offering you. I just want to dump you in the bath when you’re unbearable, be by your side in whatever shitty things you’re exploding, maybe race against Moblit to buy you breakfast somedays and then eat it in your messy lab, if you let me.”

Hange felt the words hitting her, line by line. So Levi did like her after all.

“I’ll let you… if you let me borrow your cat for science purpose?” Hange said.

“I’ll have to rescind my offer then, goodbye Hange.” Levi said and planted a kiss on Hange’s forehead before leaving.

“No, Levi waiiiiiiit!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Lol. I lost my mojo in trying to end this dialogue. So it turned into not so romantic drabble instead :P


	4. Hange and Thunder Spears

 

Hange Zoe looks so tough armed with a Thunder Spear. I based this off [IlunaNeko's Hange Zoe Cosplay on DevianArt](https://ilunaneko.deviantart.com/art/Hange-Zoe-719029499). She gave me permission to ref the cosplay and even commented "Cool" on the one I posted on DeviantArt. 

To make Hange more bad ass I added the eye patch :D, though the original picture had none.

 

 


End file.
